


First Nights

by kopycat_101



Series: Nathmarc November [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Canon Jewish Character, Come Eating, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Gay Marc Anciel, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Hook-Up, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Morning After, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101
Summary: The night’s different, when not spending it alone.Marc is used to keeping quiet, but it’s different, with Nathaniel.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994782
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	First Nights

**Author's Note:**

> For Nathmarc November Day 10: Night.
> 
> Listen. My mind saw the prompt word, and instantly went down the gutter. It happens. 
> 
> Just take the smut and go--

* * *

The night’s different, when not spending it alone.

Alone, all you can do is close your eyes in the darkness and yearn, imagine someone is with you while you lay in your bed. That the hand trailing down your torso is someone else’s, that your lover is the one to slip a hand in your underwear and tease you with light passes of their fingers, before they start stroking in earnest. Bite your lip to bite down the sounds of your own moans, because the walls are too thin for comfort, keeping quiet and hushed as you pant and reach the peak of your pleasure.

Marc is a quiet and shy person by nature. He’s used to keeping quiet from anxiety in his everyday life normally, so being quiet in his bedroom is also a given.

It’s different, with a lover.

The night is deep and dark, the inside of his room almost just as dark, as they kiss furiously and stumble in, attempting to rip each other’s clothes off. Marc manages to shrug off his leather jacket and take off his band tee, and the shorter man is instantly mouthing at his neck, Marc giving a shaky little gasp and bucking his hips against the other.

The sounds of a zipper being pulled down pierces the quiet of Marc’s bedroom. Every rustle of their clothing, and messy slide of their lips, and groans of appreciation are loud in the dark room. Everything sounds amplified.

Marc is used to keeping quiet, but it’s different, with Nathaniel.

The dark-haired man falls back on his bed, the mattress creaking slightly when Nathaniel joins him right after. The slight bit of moonlight from the blinds falls on the other, illuminating his striking red hair and crooked grin.

Marc shivers at the heated and long look he gets from those sea-blue eyes, finding his breath stuttering and a small moan passing his lips as the other man parts Marc’s legs and kneads his thighs. He trembles from mingled nerves and anticipation, mind blanking on what he should be doing next.

Nathaniel seems to sense how lost he is. Or at least, the way he looks at Marc shifts from something alluring and like an inferno, softening. Like candlelight instead.

“If you want, you can top,” Nathaniel murmurs, leaning forwards and gently grabbing Marc’s chin, rubbing it with his thumb. “Whatever you’re more comfortable with, okay? I’m good with anything. We don’t even have to go all the way, if you don’t want to.”

Marc stares back at him, breathing hard and mouth falling open from pure shock.

He’s always been too anxious to deal with people, much less try hook ups. This is his first time. And yet, somehow, he’s managed to get lucky enough to find a partner who’s considerate, on top of being cute and funny.

This night has been lucky…in more ways than one.

He might not get as lucky next time. So he licks his lips and whispers, “I-I want you to fuck me, but…Can we…build up to it?”

The redhead smiles down at him, before leaning in for a sweet kiss. When he pulls back, he chuckles and says, “That’s what foreplay’s for, baby.”

Marc finds himself blushing, embarrassed, but also flustered at how hot the other is when being playful.

“If at any point you want me to stop, just tell me,” Nathaniel says with a crooked little grin that’s unerringly charming.

“Alright,” Marc breathes.

* * *

It’s different, having Nathaniel’s hands on him, warm digits pinching and rubbing and teasing. There’s an air of unpredictability, versus Marc pinching his own nipples and trailing his nails down his happy trail.

Nathaniel evidently likes using his mouth, trailing his teeth down Marc’s neck and sucking bruises there, lapping and sucking at Marc’s nipples until the nubs are rock-hard. His hand are always moving, kneading at Marc’s flesh, or trailing lightly over him in a way that makes goosebumps break out across his skin.

Marc pants. It’s a noisy sound to his ears, but Nathaniel is leaving him breathless with everything he’s doing, making all of Marc’ senses go haywire. And he hasn’t even touched Marc’s member yet, hard and dripping and aching, trapped between their torsos.

The raven-haired man is just slightly delirious, when the redhead leans in for another quick kiss.

“Can I suck you off?” Nathaniel murmurs, blue eyes dark with lust and an anticipatory air to him.

“P-Please,” Marc stutters out, breath stuttering alongside him when the other man gently takes his length in his hand, swirling his thumb over the tip. Marc instantly bites his lip to bite down a moan bubbling up the back of his throat.

Nathaniel’s eyes gleam in the filtered-in moonlight, before he’s shimmying down Marc’s body. The bed creaks as he gets into position, mouth attacking Marc’s thighs with little kisses and love bites.

Marc whimpers. It’s not a very loud one, but he whimpers. Nathaniel hums in response, a smile pressed against Marc’s inner thigh, before the other’s hand is adjusting Marc’s member and his tongue is darting out to lap at the tip.

Marc grinds his teeth together as the redhead licks a trail down from tip to base, fondling him before he wraps his lips around Marc. The raven-haired man squeaks, hips bucking as the other starts pleasuring him in earnest, sucking him eagerly.

He breathes in and out through his nose and grips his sheets in a knuckle-white hold. Nathaniel is enthusiastic, if sloppy, the slick sounds of his mouth against Marc’s length echoing in the room.

Marc whimpers again, and finds his hips bucking up in aborted motions. It most _definitely_ feels different, having someone’s mouth on him versus using his own hand. Just. Jesus Christ. Holy fuck.

In one particular move, Nathaniel goes from tip to base, swallowing Marc whole and humming with his nose buried in Marc’s pubic hair. The dark-haired man can’t help it, he bucks _hard_ into Nathaniel’s mouth, causing the redhead to choke a little.

He’s just about to rain a litany of apologies onto his partner, but Nathaniel starts moaning and humming around his cock. The sensations are so intense, Marc bites into his knuckles of one hand while the other finds itself in those beautiful, fiery strands.

Nathaniel deep throats him again and Marc bucks his hips again, grip tightening in the other’s hair as he gives a tug. Nathaniel moans loudly, the sound barely muffled by Marc’s cock, echoing in his ears.

Marc doesn’t stop. It feels too good to stop, and the sounds of pleasure Nathaniel’s making are loud but gratifying to hear.

So he keeps doing it. He keeps fucking into the shorter man’s mouth, gripping the other’s hair and thrusting his hips up with abandon. He bites down on his hand so hard he’s surprised he hasn’t drawn blood. Nathaniel’s moaning like a porn star around his cock, and _fuck_ , the walls are so thin everyone can probably hear it.

Instead of being wholly anxiety-inducing, it starts to become a little _thrilling_.

Marc is quiet in bed, but that doesn’t mean Nathaniel is.

Marc stops biting into his hand long enough to give a moan and warn, “I-I’m gonna come.”

But the shorter man is a trooper, keeps sucking and sliding up and down Marc’s cock. And the usually quiet man lets himself go.

He gives a long and breathy moan, lets it vibrate in his chest and in the air, as Nathaniel’s mouth milks the cum from his cock. His moan isn’t nearly as loud to him as the rush of his blood in his ears.

The redhead hums, detaching himself once Marc’s member has softened in his mouth. He grins, purposefully making direct eye contact with a blissed-out Marc, before sticking his tongue out and showing Marc his load.

And then the redhead closes his mouth and very loudly swallows. He looks pleased, like a cat. There’s still a bit of Marc’s cum glistening on his lips, alongside his own spit. Fuck, it’s so _hot_.

“I got you to actually moan during that,” Nathaniel says, with a little chuckle, obviously proud. “Thought you’d stay quiet and shy the entire time, but you sound pretty sexy when you let go.”

The raven-haired man finds himself blushing. He sits up a bit in bed, before hooking a hand around the back of the other’s neck and dragging him down in a kiss.

Marc licks into the other’s mouth, tasting his own cum. Just like all the other little things, it’s different, too. Kissing someone who drank his cum, instead of licking the bits of his seed that he didn’t wipe up with a tissue.

Marc makes sure to lick the other’s lips clean of his lingering cum, before he parts, panting and thrumming with anticipation.

“Make me moan more, then, darling,” he finds himself saying, a little wild and feeling bold. “Get me to scream for you, instead of staying quiet.”

Nathaniel blinks back at him, wide-eyed and dazed and ridiculously handsome, but soon enough a shit-eating grin’s spreading on his lips. The moonlight illuminates his messy red hair and freckled pale skin and bright blue eyes.

“You sure? Your neighbors might mind,” the redhead says teasingly, hands roaming down to grip his hips.

“Fuck the neighbors,” Marc states, dead-serious, anxiety thrown out the window. “I’m getting fucked tonight and screaming myself hoarse.”

“If that’s what you want, I’m more than happy to deliver,” Nathaniel laughs, and the sound is loud and like music to his ears.

* * *

Marc doesn’t worry if the neighbors can hear the way he moans and the mattress creaks with Nathaniel’s thrusts.

He’s had to live with nights where he’s heard his neighbors loudly fucking. They can put up with one night of him doing it.

Or, well…Maybe a few nights. Hopefully. If Nathaniel agrees.

* * *

Nathaniel doesn’t leave during the night, or early morning. Hell, when Marc wakes up, sore and groggy, his hook-up is still in his bed. Cuddling him, in fact.

Marc sits up and winces at how _sore_ he feels all over. When he throws his legs over the side of the bed and attempts to stand, his legs just about give out right under him, and he slams back down on the bed with a grunt.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groans. His voice comes out incredibly raspy, all but shot to hell…which makes perfect sense, considering last night.

Losing his virginity by getting railed within an inch of his life and screaming himself hoarse. Honestly, it could be worse. Why, it was probably the luckiest outcome possible, considering how he managed to get someone so into consent and proper prep as Nathaniel.

Seriously, Marc’s not even sure how long Nathaniel took to prep him, but he was definitely moaning and drooling and begging for the redhead’s cock by the end of it. The man managed to make prep and foreplay ridiculously sexy and enjoyable.

“Shit, sorry. Do you need me to carry you?” Nathaniel asks, sounding both groggy and guilty as he sits up in bed. His hair is all over the place, looking like a bonfire, even as he starts to pass a hand over his head to try to get it to lie flat.

“Please. I need the bathroom…And to make breakfast,” Marc sighs, voice quiet and raspy. “Help yourself to some coffee.”

“Uh, alright? Here, lemme help.”

* * *

It’s different, eating breakfast with someone.

Ever since Marc moved out, he’s been living alone. Just the act of getting out two mugs for a batch of coffee, and making and plating scrambled eggs for two people, and putting in two slices of toast in the toaster is…strange. Strange, but nice.

The clink of silverware doubles, breaking the morning silence, but in a pleasant way. Nathaniel apparently isn’t too picky with anything, so long as it’s Kosher. With Marc’s lactose intolerance, well, he doesn’t even have to go out of his way to be accommodating.

Marc wouldn’t mind, if this happened again. The sex, but also the shared breakfast. The awkward small talk that turns into genuine interest. The way Nathaniel looks disheveled, but homely and satisfied. The way the morning light softens his features and alights them in a way that never happened under the bar’s dim lighting and the dark of the night.

It feels different, eating breakfast and chatting with someone you’ve had sex with. Marc was half-expecting Nathaniel to disappear into the night, never to speak to him ever again. Maybe them having a very awkward cup of coffee together before he leaves. Not Marc and Nathaniel talking about their food restrictions and swapping stories about food mishaps in their past, talking about Nathaniel’s love of a good creamer in his coffee, Marc recommending the coffeeshop two blocks down and Nathaniel waxing poetry about a bakery close to his university.

“Seriously, you want the best muffins in the city? Go to the Dupain-Chengs. Fucking phenomenal,” Nathaniel says with a serious voice, before he laughs. “Like, you know those people that take photos of their food and put it on Instagram? People that like trendy food places? Yeah, they take pics of the Dupain-Cheng desserts all the time.”

“Is that what you do? Take photos of their desserts?” Marc asks quietly with a smile.

“I’m an artist, but not _that_ type,” the redhead snorts, taking another sip of coffee. “I’m shit at photography. Drawing’s my main thing.”

“I’m also shit at photography. But I’m a writer, not an artist,” Marc giggles, moving his spoon in his mug.

“Well, I mean. You’re really pretty, so people probably take your photo. Not the other way around,” Nathaniel says with a charming smile, and Marc finds his cheeks going warm as he ducks his head and giggles.

“O-oh, um. N-No need to, to be charming,” the raven-haired man mumbles, fiddling with his spoon again. “I-I mean, we, uh…We already…”

“Fucked?” Nathaniel asks bluntly. Marc groans and hides his face in a hand. “Hey, it’s fine. And besides, I already knew you were pretty, but the bar lighting definitely dimmed just how gorgeous you actually are. I’m surprised you actually ended up hooking up with me.”

Marc finds himself sputtering, embarrassed and pleased in equal halves.

“Y-You’re really handsome!” he says, trying to glare at the other, and almost instantly averting eye contact when he sees the other’s expression of pure surprise. “I-I mean—you’re handsome and, and nice and f-funny and—I-I’m just…Really…”

“Shy?”

“I-I was going to say awkward as fuck,” Marc admits, the other giving a snort, before his blue eyes widen and he waves a hand around himself.

“I-I’m not laugh at you, I swear!” Nathaniel says nervously, frantically, cheeks pink. “It’s just…I dunno, you seemed almost _mysterious_ to me with how quiet you were. Like, this gorgeous guy with bright emerald eyes, wearing a leather jacket and combat boots, just hanging out around the bar and barely saying a word? I’d thought my eyes were playing tricks on me.”

Marc finds himself giggling. “N-no, no, that was…That was just me being awkward and not brave enough to really talk to people…”

“I think you did great, talking to me,” the other says, with a surprising amount of honesty. “Like, I could tell you were nice. That’s why I invited you back with my place, without being worried you’d rob me or something? And then you brought me back to yours instead.”

“Probably an amateur first move, but I…I wanted a familiar space,” Marc mumbles shyly, picking at one of his painted nails.

“Hey, the night’s always unfamiliar and strange. Wanting to go back to yours is fair,” Nathaniel smiles sympathetically back at him. “Besides, I could’ve been a murderer, for all you knew.”

“Y-You’re too sweet to be a murderer…” Marc mumbles, face warm as he admits, “Y-You were…really sweet, with, um…With my…f-first…”

Oh God, it’s too embarrassing to even say it out loud. He feels like a complete loser.

“That really was your first time…? _Ever?”_ Nathaniel asks, red-faced and looking completely gob-smacked. Marc’s face is probably bright red as well. “Oh, shit, I’d just thought—thought it was your first time with a dude, is all. Wow. You’re so fucking _cute_ , how the hell was this your first time?!”

“A-Anxiety…?” Marc says, hunching in on himself and biting his lip, his heart fluttering with the intense way the other was looking at him. “L-Like—like a _lot_ of anxiety. I-I never go out, everything is just too loud and…overwhelming. E-Except last night.”

“…Shit, now I feel bad,” the redhead says, brow furrowed and mouth a grimace. “Your first time, and it was a hook-up. I didn’t even get you dinner!”

The writer blinks back, incredulous. He finds himself stuttering out, “Wh-what…?”

“You _totally_ deserved a nice dinner,” Nathaniel goes on, waving a hand around, blue eyes wide and wild. “Hell, you deserved a good three dates before this, at _least_. You even made me breakfast, and I’m pretty much a complete stranger! You’re too sweet, you deserve some nice shit and wine-and-dine before all the sex.”

This feels…unreal.

“A-Are you going to take me out to dinner…?” he asks, very confused and flattered by how adamant Nathaniel was being.

“I mean, if you’re up for it?” the artist says with a shrug. “You’re cute and sweet, we get along, I’d like to date you, and the sex was good.”

Marc stares. Nathaniel smiles awkwardly back at him, rubbing the back of his neck. “I-I feel like we should’ve done this the other way around, honestly? But I was horny, you seemed horny, and my dick was screaming at me to bang you instead of just exchanging numbers and asking you on a date.”

Marc considers, biting his lip.

“Last night _was_ pretty amazing…And I liked our breakfast time, too…” the writer admits shyly. “Um…Are you sure? You’re not obligated to d-do any of this because you feel bad, or—”

“Marc,” the artist starts seriously, reaching out to grab Marc’s hand, which was fiddling with his coffee mug again. “I may be a dumb art student, but even I can see a good thing when it’s in front of me. I’d like to get to know you. And even though we hooked up first, if you don’t want to have sex ever again, that’s fine.”

Oh. Marc knew Nathaniel was a gentleman and very firm when it came to getting his consent, but…Wow.

“You’re simultaneously the sweetest and hottest person I’ve ever met,” Marc finds himself breathing. If it were physically possible, his eyes would be heart eyes right now.

Nathaniel laughs, cheeks blushing red, nearly a matching shade to his hair. “Oh, shit, uh—I was gonna say the same about you, actually.”

It’s charming, seeing the other so flustered. As if he hadn’t sucked Marc’s dick, fingered him open, and railed Marc until he was hoarse. But a compliment, and Nathaniel was blushing. Adorable.

Marc turns his hand around, grabbing the others’ fingers, threading them together. “Hello. My name is Marc Anciel, and I’d really like to go on a date with you. Would tomorrow at six work?”

The redhead smiles back, pink-cheeked and bright. “The name’s Nathaniel Kurtzberg. And tomorrow at six totally works.”

* * *

Marc wonders if his neighbors will invest in earplugs any time soon.

Marc’s learned that when he’s not just going it solo, he’s actually very loud in bed. He would’ve never known, if not for Nathaniel.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it wasn't just smut. There wasn't much smuttiness in this smut, actually. Second half was all character building with the boys being strangely cute and domestic. It is what it is.
> 
> Part of the reason I didn't write the entirety of them having sex was the fact that I was behind and didn't have Day 10 written at all. I started writing this very late, hoping to post it before it hit midnight where I live.


End file.
